


That Lucky Dragon

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [421]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, dragon!AU, lucky is a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where they're in Berk and there are dragons





	That Lucky Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Phil stared at Clint who, at the very least, had the decency to look apologetic. Clint stared back at Phil, then to the creature currently sleeping on his bed, then back to Phil. 

“Um…” Clint started, opening his mouth and then promptly closing it for a lack of anything good to say. 

Phil slowly closed the door, leaving Clint alone with the creature. Clint frowned. That was weird. He expected Phil to blow his top off and scream at Clint until the sun had long since set. Not… whatever that reaction was. 

Dragons had long since been the scourge of their little town and every person in town had been trained since birth to hunt and kill the menacing creatures. Clint had been one of them. He is one of them. No, no. the first one was right. He _was_ one of them. He didn’t want to hunt dragons anymore. He wouldn’t. 

Clint had met the dragon currently sleeping on his bed a few weeks ago. someone had managed to shoot several arrows at two of its wings and it was hiding in a cave hidden deep in the forest. It looked small, weak and defenceless, the complete opposite of what Clint was taught. 

Clint had every intention of killing the creature, but the look it gave him made him pause. The dragon had done nothing wrong and was so scared it hid in the depths of the forest, rather than risk being seen by the humans if it tried to ask for help from the other dragons. Clint took pity and left it alone. 

He came back the next day carrying a basket of fish, intending to give it to the dragon but no matter how much coaxing Clint did, the dragon did not seem interested in the food. So with a sigh, Clint decided to leave the fish, hoping that the dragon eventually would eat something. 

Clint was pleasantly surprised to find that the fish he had brought the day before was gone the next day. So, as carefully as he could he placed another pile of fish near the dragon and left it alone. Clint had fed the dragon every day for a week until it was strong enough to walk around on its own. It was a proud moment for Clint, watching the dragon take its first few steps toward Clint. The dragon had offered him a fish from the pile that Clint had provided, and waited until Clint took a pretend-bite out of the raw fish. The dragon had seemed satisfied and so did Clint. 

He knew he shouldn’t have, but he named the dragon Lucky. It was fitting, Clint thought. The dragon was lucky to not be mortally wounded by the arrows, and he was also lucky that Clint was the one that found him. Now though, Clint was starting to reconsider exactly how lucky Lucky was. 

The door slammed open with a wide-eyed, panting Phil on the other side. “Can I touch it?” He asked, with an almost crazy tone in his voice. Phil seemed excited to see the dragon rather than cautious and wary.

“Um…” Was all Clint could say. 

“Okay, not touch. Can I just sit next to it and observe? I promise I won’t disturb it.” Phil promised, his hands clutching the notebook that Clint had missed the first time. 

“I guess…? But lock the door behind you. I don’t want anyone else bursting in here.”

Phil grinned wide and barricaded the door before he grabbed a chair and sat a respectful distance away from the dragon. He opened a page in his notebook and began writing, occasionally glancing up to stare at Lucky. Guess Lucky really is lucky. Clint sometimes wished Phil looked at him like that. Fat chance that happens though.

“Are… Aren’t you, um, going to tell the elders about him?” Clint asked. 

“No! Of course not!” Phil answered without missing a beat. “If I did that I won’t be able to study dragons as closely as I am now! Seriously, I’ve never been this close to a living, breathing dragon outside of the arena. He looks almost gentle.”

“He is.” Clint went up to his bed, and sat next to Lucky, stroking its chin. Lucky started softly wagging his tail. “He’s the sweetest, and best boy in the world, aren’t you, Lucky?” 

Lucky licked Clint’s face, making Clint laugh and Lucky nuzzle into the boy’s neck. Clint pushed Lucky’s face away enough, so he could kiss the dragon’s snout. “My best, best, boy” 

Clint turned to Phil once again to find that the other boy was staring at him with a look that almost seemed like longing, but that seemed unlikely. When their eyes locked though, Phil quickly looked down at his notebook and started writing. Clint decided not to mention the fact that Phil’s ears were bright red. 

“What are you writing, anyway?” Clint asked instead.

“Hmm, oh. Observations, mainly. Things I can remember about the few times that I’ve battled dragons. There’s so much we can learn about them.” 

Clint thought it over for a minute before he opened his mouth again, “I can teach you what I’ve learned.” Phil perked up at the offer, “If you promise to keep Lucky a secret from everyone else.” 

Phil smiled, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](https://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/186025341026/more-phil-stared-at-clint-who-at-the-very)


End file.
